


【GGAD】敌友不分

by Qurainbow



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurainbow/pseuds/Qurainbow
Summary: 大概就是教授被魔法部一群蠢货给气得哭着回去找前男友求安慰的故事（划掉）原著向短篇，通往霍格沃茨的密道 的后续。灵感来源是教授警告特拉弗斯那句“你的高压政策正将支持者推向他的怀抱（pushing supporters into his arms）”一副威胁现任你再作我就回去找前任的撒娇态（再次划掉）。





	1. Chapter 1

狂风卷起飞雪，遮掩了月光映照下的城堡。纽蒙迦德山上的积雪越来越厚，磅礴恢宏的雪山衬得雪中独行的身影异常单薄。

然而事实却并非如此。风雪在距那人襟袍一尺开外便尽数绕开，厚重的黑色斗篷被施了恒温咒，让他在穿越这段无法幻影移形的山路后依然得以保留体力。

披着黑色斗篷的身影在山庄大门外停了下来，院内的两只夜骐缓步踱到门口，警惕地看着他。斗篷下白皙修长的手指被冻得指尖泛红，夹在手中的魔杖轻点，一道银光飘然而出，窜进二楼精致繁复的雕花窗。

门开了，花园里的玫瑰在风雪中依然开放，红色的花瓣落上白色的积雪，被月光镀上一层银。斗篷中的人拉开帽沿，雪花沾染上他红褐色的头发和睫毛，衬得湛蓝的双眼如积雪下的玫瑰般明丽。

“我还以为，你打算一辈子躲着我呢。”道路尽头，沉重的木门缓慢打开，门后的人声音低沉，隐隐夹杂着怒意，他的音量很低，却丝毫没有被风雪吹散。

“我原本是这样想的，但我现在没地方可去了。”邓布利多苦笑着说，向来明亮的蓝眼睛有些黯淡。

格林德沃示意他先进门，两人穿过门廊时，墙上假装熟睡的画像们偷偷睁眼打量着他们。庄园的现任主人还穿着睡袍，显然是被人从睡眠中唤醒，他身边的红发巫师已经脱下斗篷，但仍穿着灰蓝色的大衣，其内白色的衬衣领压着配套的灰蓝领带。考究的衣着掩饰不了脸上的疲惫，他整个人仍显得有些狼狈仓皇。

上次跟格林德沃分开后，他连续几个周末躲在霍格沃茨里不敢回猪头酒吧二楼的房间。多见一面就可能彻底沦陷，每天早上他收到报纸时都这样提醒自己。报纸的头版永远与那个他想要逃离的人相关，其上的报道永远让他难以直视。他知道自己不能接受对方正在做的事，却连出面阻止的勇气都没有。

然而，总有人容不下他的怯懦。今早魔法部的人进入他办公室时，他本以为这次会跟以往的无数次一样——有力的辩解加上不足的证据，特拉弗斯气势汹汹地带着人冲进学校又咬牙切齿地把人撤走。但事实证明，那个像鹰隼紧跟黄雀一般死盯着他的安全部部长这次是拿到确切证据了。

他知道纽特不会出卖他，但秘密总是不胫而走。被特拉弗斯质问时，他无法否认自己与身处欧洲的国际通缉犯立下过血盟，也无法否认他们关系亲密。毕竟，血盟吊坠就挂在他胸前，而且几周前，就在那间办公室里，他还曾被那人压在办公桌上做到失去意识。

沉默被当做了对罪行的默认，特拉弗斯提出要把他带回魔法部审讯时，他没有抵抗。即便他要走没人留得住他，他也不想通过逃跑来坐实自己的罪名。何况，只要对方继续调查，很容易就能发现他没有参与格林德沃的任何“政治决策”（站在魔法部的角度，把那些称为“犯罪行为”更准确）。

“你是怎么找到这里的？”两人在壁炉前坐下，格林德沃看着他泛红的手指和耳尖，把炉火拨得更旺了些。

他没有回答，只是坐得离壁炉近了些，“有茶吗？”

三分钟后，他捧着对方让家养小精灵送来的热茶，坦诚了他找来这里的方法，“之前在教堂屋顶见面时，被你扯掉的纽扣上面有追踪咒。只是巧合，我的衣扣上都有，怕弄丢它们而已。”

这是实话，他确实没想过格林德沃会捡走那两颗从屋顶掉下的扣子。对方神态自若，丝毫没有心事被拆穿后的尴尬，倒是弄得他有些许的难为情。

“我猜，魔法部那群蠢货又给你找事了？”格林德沃看着他，异瞳中颇有几分幸灾乐祸。

他应了一声算是承认，显然不想多谈这件事。但对方并不打算就此放过他，“我真好奇，他们做了什么能把你逼成这样？以你的性格，就算那些人要送你进监狱你也会进去了再想办法脱罪。”

格林德沃是对的，在他应对魔法部的方法中，逃跑或反抗永远是排在最后的选项，但是这一次……想到之前那种深入骨髓的寒意和无力感，他紧了紧手中的茶杯，没有说话。

那人靠得近了些，似乎在确认他身上是否有伤痕，“他们对你用了钻心咒？”

“没有，”他立刻否认了，“你这有多的房间吗？我现在很累。”

对方皱了皱眉，声音里带上些嘲讽。“特意为你腾个房间？你预计让多少人发现你在我这里？”

纽蒙迦德堡并非没有空房，格林德沃也丝毫不介意别人知道他收留了邓布利多。他只是不满对方刻意疏远的态度。前两周他在霍格莫德没等到人，就知道对方的老毛病又犯了。如果不是魔法部那群蠢货又一次敌我不分，亲手把白巫师推进了他的庄园，眼前的人恐怕真能躲他一辈子。

过度的疲惫感让邓布利多放弃了跟对方争论房间的事，好在那人似乎并不打算对他做什么。两人背对背躺在主卧宽敞的大床上，他的呼吸很快变得平稳。

眼前的一切都暗了下去，阿兹卡班走廊尽头的微光几不可见。比哀嚎更可怖的是死寂，两侧牢房中的人没有一丝生气，仿佛被吞噬了一切的活力与希望。他想起自己十岁之前最钦佩与憧憬的那个人，曾经庇护着他的那个人。

那个高大英俊的男人有着和他一样的红发。那人的脸开始模糊，显眼的红发迅速枯萎，湛蓝的眼睛蒙上死灰。他直奔那个正在消散的身影而去，无数披着破烂斗篷的影子突然拦住他的去路。

“呼神护卫”，他想发出喊叫，周围的死寂却吞噬了他所有的声响。杖尖银光一闪后迅速熄灭。他强行为自己补充快乐的回忆，可他所有的快乐都纠缠着痛苦和绝望：亲情曾给他庇护，但如今已是他不能触碰的痛；友情一直因他的曲高和寡无人理解而处于缺失状态；至于爱情，唯一动心的那段经历正是他悔恨自责的源头。

无力的窒息感开始包裹他，曾吞噬他父亲的黑暗正在吞噬着他。他不断尝试发出喊叫，求生的欲望让他猛烈挣扎，似是拼尽了最后一丝力气，被淹没的前一秒，撕心裂肺的尖叫终于扯裂漫无边境的死寂。

“阿尔！阿尔！”

有人紧紧搂着他的肩，耳边焦急的呼喊越来越清晰。他猛烈喘息着睁开眼，对上一双熟悉的异色眼眸。

“他们到底对你做了什么！”那人声音中的愤恨已经掩饰不住。

他紧紧抓着对方睡袍的领口，像是快要溺毙的人死抓着浮木。“摄魂怪，” 所有的伪装和防备都开始破碎，他的声音止不住地颤抖，“审讯室里的摄魂怪……”

异瞳中的焦虑平复了些，格林德沃松了口气，眼中有了些许嘲弄。“什么时候变得这么没用了，我以为黑魔法防御课的教授不至于用不出呼神护卫……”突然意识到什么般，他停了下来，眼中的笑意彻底凝固。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、摄魂怪的梗我早就想写了，原著里邓布利多仅有的发火之一就是《阿兹卡班的囚徒》里摄魂怪出现在学校时。所以我一直觉得这是校长的心结。
> 
> 2、办公桌上的事详见 通往霍格沃茨的密道 。
> 
> 3、纽扣的梗见 浓雾之上 。


	2. Chapter 2

在很多人眼里，阿不思·邓布利多是个天才，尤其是对教过他的教授来说——这孩子十三岁时便自学了呼神护卫这样的高阶魔法。

那时的邓布利多觉得未来的一切还像他杖尖闪着银色光芒的凤凰般充满希望。

他年少早慧，周围人都对他寄予厚望，教授们欣赏他，同学们不再像刚开学时那样排挤他是杀人犯的儿子。一旦妹妹的病情好转，不再面临被强制送到圣芒戈医院的风险，他就会对魔法部提出上诉，坦白父亲报复那几个麻瓜男孩的隐情。

很多人都说他会成为魔法部的部长，而他也希望自己拥有足够影响力之后可以让一切回归正轨。他珍视自己的荣誉，像是凤凰爱惜自己闪亮的羽毛，这一切都会是他拨乱反正的资本。

凤凰闪亮的羽毛在收到从阿兹卡班寄来的死亡通知时开始褪色。

毕业那年收到母亲的讣告后，他本人成了他自己和家中年幼弟妹的唯一支柱。再后来，他难以自持地将他全部的希望放在那个裹挟着盛夏阳光闯入他生命中的人身上。

那人抽身而去后，他以为自己会轰然倒塌，但强大的白巫师依然能对周围每个人露出谦和亲近的笑。魔力的支撑下，他依然能自如运用那个他从十三岁时便学会了的咒语。作为教授，他不止一次在学生们面前展示那只仍在闪光的凤凰。

直到今晚他才发现，那些闪亮的羽毛不过是反射了周围的阳光，真正置身黑暗时，他自己没有任何召唤光明的能力。想要驱散正在逼近他的摄魂怪时，他的咒语无可挽回地失效了。

躯体仍止不住颤抖，枕边人将他抱得更紧了些，向来能言善道的银舌罕见地沉默着。

他不顾一切地贴上身边的热源，隔着衣料的躯体贴合已经不能给他安全感，于是他急切地拉开对方的睡袍，将自己完全压在那人温热的皮肤上。这样的亲近仍无法让他满足，他仿佛是要在对方心上开一条口子把自己完全融进去再牢牢封闭了出口才甘心。

事实上，如果可以的话，此时的格林德沃不会阻止他那样做。

席卷欧洲的黑魔王任凭白巫师紧贴在自己怀里不安地摩擦扭动，努力压抑着不让自己产生任何多余的欲望。安抚性的吻落在对方红褐色的头发上，手臂越收越紧，此刻他无暇关注自己的感受，只想让对方尽快平静下来。直到怀中人抬头看着他，泛红的蓝眼睛带着乞求的光。那人的唇瓣试探性地触碰上他的脖颈，怀抱间的温度瞬间变得炽热。

被人翻身压在身下时，邓布利多没有任何抗拒。对方是渴求他的肉体也好，蛊惑他的灵魂也罢，他只想将自己完全交付出去，让那人再次成为自己摇摇欲坠的精神的唯一支点。温热濡湿的舌尖沿着耳垂脖颈一路描摹，紧贴在一起的下腹随着对方的动作反复摩擦，他渐渐低沉地呻吟着攥紧了身下的床单。沾染前液的指尖沿着臀缝时轻时重地按压着，带出酥麻的感觉沿着尾椎蔓延到背脊、脖颈，最终窜入后脑，让他忍不住挺起腰背绷直了分开的脚尖。

不同于多数时候的强势掠夺，那人开拓的动作少有地耐心，被撑开时，他除了穴内突然的肿胀感外没有任何不适。顶撞的动作将他脑中的念头尽数抽离，他全部的注意力都在被吸引着集中到摩擦在体内的粗大性器上。随着对方反复碾磨而产生的快感如潮水般累积，很快就没过头顶夺走了他的呼吸。后穴猛地绞紧，他低声哭喊着搂紧了身上人的腰背。对方停下动作，亲吻着他额头的薄汗和眼角的生理性泪水。等到他的喘息渐渐平复，那人重新开始了抽送，高潮后过度敏感的身体接受不了这样的刺激，他立即想要开口求饶。

“嘘——”对方制止了他的动作，耳畔熟悉的声音微带沙哑，“相信我。”

他闭上眼，再次将自己完全交付出去，直到袭来的快感让他最终承受不住失去意识。

梦里的一切再次下沉时，邓布利多感到熟悉的气息托住了他，于是他放任自己不做抵抗，安心地继续沉睡。

之前魔法部的人从他这里问不出任何信息，便决定将他交由摄魂怪看押，等找齐了证据再做决定。

特拉弗斯和傲罗们离开审讯室后，摄魂怪围靠上来，他在使用呼神护卫之前就有预感咒语会失效。果然，杖尖的银白光芒如雾气般迅速消散。他几乎想都没想就直接冲破了防护咒幻影移形。

魔法部或许没料到他能在不惊动任何人的情况下自由离开，又或许压根没想到他会逃跑，总之，暂时没有人注意到他的逃离。

天快亮时，邓布利多缓缓睁开眼，借着窗口透进的微弱天光，沉默地与身边人对视着。

“其他人快要醒了。”他最终开了口。

对方知道他的意思。这是他最后的机会，现在离开，赶在庄园里的圣徒和魔法部的官员发现之前，一切还能回到原点。

雪已经停了，院子里夜骐拉着的马车会送他穿过这段雪地，然后他就能赶在魔法部的工作时间之前幻影移形回到审讯室。

“你确定不会被发现？”身边的人问他。

他系着斗篷，恢复了惯有的微笑，“这点能力还是有的。”

对方嗤笑一声，神情突然严肃，“那你现在有能力用呼神护卫吗？”

笑容顿了一下，他犹豫着举起魔杖，却迟迟没有默念出咒语。

“霍格沃茨就这教学水平吗？”那人从背后单手搂住他，“黑魔法防御课的教授连呼神护卫都需要人教？”

老魔杖的杖尖一点，银白的夜骐呼啸而出，盘旋在两人身边的雪地上空。

他随着对方的动作默念咒语，银白的光雾缓慢摇曳着，却始终没有成形。冰冷无力的感觉再次涌上心头。

身后的人收紧了揽着他的手臂，靠近他耳边，“不敢回去就留在这里。”指尖难以察觉地颤抖了一下，他没有应答，于是对方不再强求，“他们再这样对你，你随时可以回我身边。”沉稳的声音听得他心跳漏了一拍。

昨晚离开魔法部后他才发现自己完全无处可去。纽特和阿不福思等人在魔法部的记录上原本就缺乏信誉，他们自身都需要他的庇护。强大的白巫师习惯了被人倚靠和依仗，以至于面对突如其来的脆弱时，他甚至找不到可以容得下他的无能的人。昨晚他会来纽蒙迦德只是因为对方是当世唯一有可能比他强大、任他依仗的人。现在看来，今后他也并非无处可去。

指尖传来一股热流，拖着华丽尾羽的凤凰腾空而起，追随夜骐而去。霞光照射下，凤凰银白的羽毛异常明丽。

目送邓布利多离开后，格林德沃回过头，对上奎妮·戈德斯坦恩震惊的目光——又一次梦到了那个麻瓜面包师后，她再也没有了睡意，于是早起来到院子里，正好见证了刚才那一幕。

“您......把邓布利多放走了？”她迟疑片刻，最终还是问了出来。

格林德沃顿了一下，随后嘴角勾起笑意。

“他会回来的。”他拍了拍奎妮的肩，看着那人离去方向的眼神仿佛紧跟猎物的鹰，“目前留不住也杀不死他，只能尝试让他心甘情愿地加入我们。”

奎妮怔怔看着眼前的人，不确定对方之前眼底的温存是否自己的错觉。强大的黑巫师将思想封闭得没有一丝缝隙，说出口的话又都裹挟着精湛的演技和厚重的伪装。即使是天赋异禀的读心者站在他身后也只能听到雪后初晴的早晨穿过山谷的风。

“他会回来的。”再一次低声自语，格林德沃转身回到屋内。

半小时后，英国魔法部审判室的门开了。白巫师站在窗前，脸上的微笑从容而沉稳。闪着银白光亮的华丽凤凰静静盘旋在他身边，一室摄魂怪缩在角落里逡巡不前。

看到特拉弗斯的表情时，邓布利多知道对方又一次无功而返了。

“我猜，诸位已经查清了，我和你们一样想对抗格林德沃。”红发教授的声音温润谦和，却镇得魔法部高层噤若寒蝉。

见对方没有回应，他再次微笑起来，“既然如此，我上午还有课，就先回学校了。”

门开着，他径自走向门外，门口的人自觉让开两侧，银白的凤凰最后在室内盘旋一圈，跟随主人的背影消失在了审判室门外。

曾被推向黑魔王的救世主又一次回到原处。他与他的关系，最终还是敌友不分了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很多人私设GG的守护神跟AD一样是凤凰。我觉得依照CP之间的守护神近似且守护神跟本人性格有关的原则，选择夜骐更合适。象征死亡的鸟和象征永生的鸟对应，似乎挺符合两个人的关系。


End file.
